


Hungry Hippos

by HRH Bubbles (LittleArrow)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Adventure Squad in Africa, Canon Compliant, F/M, Ficlet, Friendship, Future Fic, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 03, Prompt Fic, Unresolved Sexual Tension, but just a wee bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleArrow/pseuds/HRH%20Bubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adventure Squad might be on a new continent, but everything else is pretty much same old, same old.</p>
<p>PROMPT<br/>Setting: In some kind of watering hole (AU coffee shop, Arkadia’s bar... it’s up to you!)<br/>Must include: Clarke, Bellamy and Jasper. An animal of your choosing. A song lyric inserted as dialogue.<br/>Length: 300 words--yeah, no. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry Hippos

A borderline high pitched cry rang out.

 

“Fuck. I told Jasper not to run ahead,” Bellamy sighed anxiously.

 

“Why am I not surprised?” Clarke huffed, as they both adjusted their heavy packs and picked up the pace.

 

“Because there’s a reason Jasper was the first one to get speared in the chest. Just because we are on a new continent, doesn’t mean anything has changed,” Bellamy replied.

 

“ _ Bellamy _ ,” Clarke chided with a gentle shove. “What direction do you think it came from?”

 

“Up ahead, I think.” 

 

Another screech broke out. Bellamy reached out and grabbed Clarke’s forearm, pulling her to a stop alongside him.

 

Clarke watched as he angled his head towards her, his eyes unfocused, as he concentrated on listening. She went up on her tiptoes and tried to peer over the tall reeds that surrounded them on all sides, but they were too high.

 

“Can you see anything?” she asked him, tilting her head up to meet his gaze.

 

Bellamy lifted his head and glanced around before shaking his head.

 

“Put your pack down,” Clarke commanded in a manner that was all too familiar for Bellamy.

 

“Why--”

 

“Oh my god, just do it,” Clarke interrupted him, “Jasper could be getting speared again for all we know.”

 

Bellamy let out a long sigh, also in a manner that was all too familiar, and dropped his pack down next to where Clarke had already discarded her own. He was about to complain more, when Clarke moved behind him and pulled down on his shoulders, his hands slipped from their position on his hips, as she forced him to bend his knees.

 

“What are you  _ doing _ ?” he asked with honest surprise.

 

His question was answered as she jumped up on his back and he reflexively hooked his forearms under her legs and hoisted her up more securely.

 

_ For someone who hides her emotions away like a dirty secret, her sense of personal space is terribly underdeveloped,  _ Bellamy thought to himself. 

 

Clarke could see the watering hole about 300 yards ahead of them. She turned her head as she picked up movement in her peripheral vision. The reeds out in front of them and to the right a bit were whipping back and forth. Clarke couldn’t see what was causing it, but whatever it was, it was heading right towards them. 

 

“Bellamy! Watch out!” she tried to warn him, squeezing his waist between her thighs as she braced for impact.

 

Jasper broke through the reeds and ran right into them. Bellamy had just enough time to pull Clarke around front of him before losing his footing and falling backwards, taking the brunt of the fall.

 

Jasper stood beside them, doubled over and out of breathe. His pants hung in tatters around his legs. “I made it to”-- _ inhale _ \--”the watering hole.”-- _ inhale _ \--”That game”-- _ inhale _ \--”Hungry Hippos”-- _ inhale _ \-- “wasn’t lying,” he managed to say, by way of explanation. “If it weren’t for the crocodile”-- _ inhale _ \--”that _also_ came out of nowhere”-- _ inhale _ \--”it would have eaten me.”

 

“Are you joking?” Clarke choked out with disbelief.

 

“Uh, like I could even make that up,” he scoffed, looking down at them. He tilted his head as if seeing them for the first time, “oh sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt anything.”

 

Before either of them could respond, voices were heard in the distance and Jasper’s attention swiftly shifted and he bolted, disappearing into the reeds again in search of the slower portion of their party.

 

“MONTY!” they heard him call out, “guess what?! You know Hungry Hippos?--” his voice petered out as he moved farther away.

 

Clarke raised her chin off of Bellamy’s chest to share a look of annoyed disbelief. A snort escaped Clarke’s throat and she dropped her head back down and muffled her laughter against his shirt. She couldn’t hear him, but she could tell by the shaking of his chest that Bellamy was laughing too.

 

“I can’t believe you fell,” she choked out. His chest froze and she propped herself up on her forearms to look at him.

 

Bellamy glowered at her, brow furrowed, mouth open, but was swiftly distracted as his eyes dipped for a moment to the generous amounts of cleavage newly on display. Bellamy could tell by her expression that it was a moment that did not go unnoticed.

 

“You suck,” was all the warning she got before Bellamy abruptly shoved her off of him and stood. He took a step away before turning to help her up, as if it was an afterthought.

 

“Why are you even friends with me?”  she asked, amused.

 

It was a rhetorical question, but Bellamy picked up on the underlying honesty. It shocked him, because he had asked himself this question many times before, but always in reverse.

 

He shrugged, “I’m kind of a dick.”

 

She nodded agreeably as she dusted herself off.

 

“You didn’t care. I guess I liked that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ermahgerd the hardest part was squeezing in a lyric! WHO CAN GUESS THE LYRIC AND SONG?? Oh and also keeping it at 300 words--obviously.


End file.
